Freaks
by Daltorus I. Xeno
Summary: A Pokemon rants about his group of outcast and how they are treated.


Skyla: Hi, readers. It's Skyla the Gliscor here with the writer of our cast, Daltorus I. Xeno, who is proud to announce that he has a fanfic that won't depend on others being on time. (Sarcastically) You must be so proud.

Me: (sighs) this is why I don't like writing intros with you. You're more of a buzz kill than Luna.

Skyla: Whatever. Let's start this thing.

Me: First off, still looking for a few OC's for Pokémon Revolve, so please feel free to review with entries. Also, this fanfic's OC's are thinking what I believe they think, so while I don't own the Pokémon used in this story, I do own their personalities.

Skyla: So don't sue us. Fang would not like that, hint hint.

Me: Now, let's get rolling.

Freaks

We did not ask for this.

This life of suffering. This feeling of being unwanted. This eternal curse of being outcasts in a world of mysteries and wonder.

I did not ask for this.

My existence has mocked myself. I am not even supposed to be here. Humans were selfish. Even after what I have been through, that thought never escaped my mind. They had a lot, and yet they could not settle for it. When there were 149 others they had, they didn't want them. They wanted him. That pompous spoiled brat. He thinks he is so great. He has been evading humans for years, always having that stupid smile on his face. But then, he was caught only once. But that is all they needed. I am not him, but at the same time I am.

But do I gain any respect? No. The humans tried to compensate with me in their Pokémon data recorders, but that won't make up for the injustice that I have suffered. Mocked as a replica, nothing more than a clone. Both Pokémon and humans treat me like the inferior one. Just a mere shadow of that idiot. I've had to suffer while he was praised.

I did not ask for this.

She did not ask for this.

She was also not supposed to be. The accident made here who she is. She roamed a long distance, looking for a home. But when she found one, she was not welcome. Most Pokémon also treat her as an outcast, especially that stupid green behemoth. Even after they made up, I can tell that he still holds a grudge. Even the Alpha treats both me and her like outcasts. Even the digital duck gains more respect than us. She still roams, possibly until they forget about her.

She did not ask for this.

He did not ask for this.

He is a kind and gentle soul. He never means any harm. We've known each other only a little, but I guess it is because we both feel pain that we respect each other. Only we others know the gentleman within.

Why?

Because he is cursed.

Plagued with a terrible curse that haunts both humans and Pokémon. Every time they visit his area, they never want to return again. They don't want to risk the torture. Their minds are forever corrupted with images that tear them apart.

Was that a cruel trick because of the Alpha? Unlike us, he was created naturally. Though the Alpha must have been jealous, for there would be no other reason for him to be forever shunned with this curse.

He did not ask for this.

He also did not ask for this.

Though he probably deserved it.

Not much is known about his relationship with the Alpha. Perhaps he was framed or hoaxed by his two brethren. But he was labeled as a rebel. They say he defied the Alpha, and as a result, it was said he was banished to hell itself, though I heard of Trainers who had met him.

I think we spoke to each other in a dream before. Or maybe it was telepathy. He said that he was unjustly banished, and he will do whatever it takes to return, whether it is though peace or violence.

He did not ask for this.

We are plagued forever, known throughout the world as abominations. We still live, though. We are living beings, just like the others, and we will continue to fight for our inclusion.

We only ask for that.

Me: Wow! That was deep. I never thought I had it in me. Though this was in my mind for a while.

Skyla: You done yet? (Yawns)

Me: Yes.

Skyla: Review for this. Though I could care less.

Me: Buzz kill.


End file.
